


Send Me a Toss

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Akaashi gets tired of extra practice, Bokuto sets his sights on another setter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Me a Toss

Akaashi had run away and Bokuto couldn’t find him anywhere. 

The Karasuno team was still hanging around the gym. Bokuto considered asking the scary-looking first year setter for a toss, but he seemed occupied with Hinata. They were both trying (and failing) to get some sort of quick attack right, and Bokuto, although pretty shameless most of the time, didn’t really have the heart to bother them. 

The third years had formed a circle off to the side, and the light hair of the other setter caught Bokuto’s attention. Surely, he wouldn’t be averse to sending a few tosses Bokuto’s way. 

Bokuto sprinted over to them. The tall one’s eyes widened and he took a step back and Bokuto skidded to a stop and grinned. “Hey hey hey! How’s it going?” 

“We were just finishing up,” Karasuno’s captain said. 

“Can I borrow your setter?” Bokuto asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Where did your setter go?” the captain asked. 

“He ran off,” Bokuto said. “I think he was tired of tossing to me. So.” He turned to the setter in question. “How about it?” 

The setter’s eyes widened. He hesitated before giving Bokuto a small smile. “It can’t hurt.” 

“Excellent!” Bokuto clapped his hand on the setter’s shoulder. The setter tensed, took a step back, and Bokuto withdrew and held out his hand instead. “I’m Bokuto.” 

The setter’s eyes crinkled when he took Bokuto’s hand. “I know. I’m Sugawara. You can call me Suga.” 

“Suga.” Bokuto pulled Suga forward and he stumbled before following. “So, Suga, have you seen Akaashi toss to me?” 

“I have. I think I know how you like your tosses but you can tell me if anything needs changing.” Suga grabbed a stray ball and turned it in his hands before taking his position by the net. “Ready?” 

“Yup!” 

Suga threw the ball. Bokuto received it, sending it towards the net. He watched as Suga positioned himself underneath, expression tense with concentration. Normally, Bokuto would have started his run up, but he hesitated. He liked watching other setters at work. 

Suga noticed Bokuto’s hesitation, his eyes sliding briefly from the ball to Bokuto’s face. For a moment they made eye-contact, Suga’s eyebrows drawing together before he looked back at the ball. Bokuto could practically see the gears turning in Suga’s head, quick thoughts in succession about height, timing, distance from the net. 

He ran forward and jumped. 

The ball came to meet him, despite his slightly delayed timing. He smacked it and it hit the floor on the other side of the net, the sound of impact echoing throughout the gym. 

Bokuto landed, grinning wide. “YES!” He turned to Suga, who grinned back at him, for the first time unreserved. 

“That was good?” he asked. 

Bokuto nodded. “One more!” 

* 

They made it kind of a tradition during training camp. 

Bokuto liked Suga’s tosses. That was all. And Suga seemed to like tossing to him, despite his relentless energy. Suga said it was because he wanted to practice more, and practicing with someone as talented as Bokuto allowed him to improve. That kind of comment made Bokuto’s heart well, and he knew it wasn’t just because Suga was placating him.   
Akaashi was relieved as well, though he warned Bokuto not to tire out the Karasuno setter. 

Bokuto didn’t know how anyone could get tired of him. 

Then he hit a slump. 

It wasn’t that he wasn’t hitting the balls. He was. But they weren’t going where he wanted. He was practicing cross-hits and kept hitting out of bounds. Finally, after yet another landed out, he turned away from Suga. 

“Don’t toss to me anymore.” 

Akaashi would walk away, wait for Bokuto to come to him later. It worked. Bokuto would always come back saying that he was ready for more tosses. 

He clenched his fists, wondering why it wasn’t working, as he always did. Why he couldn’t control the ball the way an ace should be able to. 

A slap on his back sent him stumbling forward with a yelp. He spun around to see Suga glaring at him, hands on his hips. 

“Wha-” 

“What kind of nonsense is that?” Suga demanded. “You’re the ace of a top school. You can’t go around sulking just because you hit the ball out.” 

“B-but I’m not hitting like an ace should,” Bokuto stammered, the skin on his back still stinging unpleasantly. 

“No one is perfect 100% of the time,” Suga said. “The more you practice, the more you’ll improve. When you hit a wall, you don’t turn around and walk away. You find a way to get through it.” 

Bokuto’s mouth dropped open. “What?” 

Suga’s hand balled into a fist. “Don’t make me hit you again.” He took a deep breath. “It’s easy to run away. But it’s more satisfying to fight.” He held Bokuto’s stare, expression set. Determined. He wasn’t going to move.   
That determination was one of the most amazing things Bokuto had ever seen. He felt his doubt start to melt away, replaced by some sort of warmth. The same warmth he felt whenever hours of practice led to the perfect hit. 

“I-I could kiss you,” Bokuto breathed. 

And he could. That kind of determination, the drive to fight. He knew Suga didn’t play often as setter, and maybe that was why he allowed Bokuto to drag him to extra practice so much. But he cared. That was clear. He cared just as much as that genius setter who spent hours tossing to the orange-haired shrimp. 

Suga’s expression turned to shock, his cheeks coloring pink. “What?” 

“That was awesome, man!” Bokuto cried, rushing forward and throwing his arms around Suga. Suga was stiff, breath ragged, clearly confused. Bokuto pulled away, just enough to see Suga’s face, his wide eyes and pink-dusted cheeks. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked quietly. “As thanks, for getting me out of this slump so quickly?” 

“Yes?” 

Bokuto pressed a quick kiss to Suga’s lips, then pulled back. Suga offered him a small smile. 

“I wouldn’t mind doing that again,” he said. 

Bokuto moved forward for another kiss but was met with Suga’s fingers on his lips. 

“But after,” Suga said, “you get a cross hit in.” 

Bokuto stared at him for a moment, then stepped back, laughing. “You’re worse than Akaashi!” 

“Are you going to try, or not?” Suga asked. 

Bokuto turned and picked up a ball from the floor. “I’m not just going to try,” he said, grinning wide. “I’m going to win.”


End file.
